le choix de Sherlock
by busard
Summary: Juste après la fin de l'épisode "la chute de reichenbach". Sherlock doit prendre une décision. Résumé nul mais venez y jeter un coup d'œil.Histoire indépendante de ma série Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

Je viens juste de voir "la chute de reichenbach" hier soir. Bien que je n'ai pas aimé l'épisode, pas plus que je n'ai aimé les autres épisodes de la deuxième saison, la fin de cet épisode m'a donné une idée. Cette fic vient de là. Attention ! cette fic ne fait pas partie de ma série Sherlock/John.

Le choix de Sherlock  


Sherlock s'était forcé à rester calme durant le petit speech que John avait fait devant sa tombe. Il avait été surprit de ressentir une étrange douleur à la poitrine quand John avait dit que sans Sherlock il n'avait plus rien. Mais, Sherlock étant Sherlock, il n'avait pas accordé plus d'intérêt à ce fait. Il avait prit sa décision. Il allait partir, sans doute pour longtemps, et John ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour le future proche.

Sherlock, bien que mentalement retardé au niveau des émotions, s'était bien rendu compte de l'immense peine que John ressentait. Mais il ne voulait rien faire pour alléger cette peine, cela n'aurait conduit qu'à mettre à nouveau John en danger. John ! Ce cher John qui ne savait absolument pas cacher ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cela se verrait tout de suite sur son visage si il découvrait que, effectivement, Sherlock était toujours en vie.

Sherlock s'était bien rendu compte que les sentiments de John à son égard avaient commencés à changer depuis l'incident de la piscine. C'est pourquoi Sherlock s'était montré beaucoup plus froid et distant avec John. Mais, quoi qu'il fit, aussi durement qu'il traita John, l'ancien soldat ne partait pas. Sherlock avait beau le traiter comme un chien, John était de la race des chiens fidèles. Et la menace de Moriarty lui avait fournit l'occasion de rompre ce lien étrange qui s'était formé entre eux avant qu'il ne devienne indestructible, comme le craignait Sherlock.

John était finalement parti. Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant il allait pouvoir mettre fin au réseau de Moriarty en toute sécurité. Et quand tout serait fini, alors il reviendrait à Londres et il expliquerait tout à John. John serait sans doute furieux, au début, après Sherlock pour l'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance, mais cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. En plus, Sherlock connaissait bien son John. Il râlerait, lui donnerait surement un bon coup de poing dans le nez, mais au final il finirait par pardonner à Sherlock. Il l'avait toujours fait, et Sherlock était confiant que John le ferrait encore.

Un bruit de feuille écrasée fit que Sherlock se retourna à nouveau en direction de sa "tombe". Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi John était il revenu se planter devant sa tombe ? Et pourquoi Sherlock ressentit il cette grande onde de froid glacial quand il vit le regard déterminé de l'ancien médecin militaire ? Quelque chose n'était pas normal ! Quelque chose était même extrêmement anormal ! Le John qui se tenait devant sa tombe n'était pas le John que Sherlock connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble au 221 B !

Sherlock se retrouva comme paralysé quand il vit John sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos. Avant même de voir l'arme, Sherlock savait ce que John allait sortir. Mais son esprit rationnel n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que John allait faire avec l'arme. Avait il mal jugé la profondeur de la douleur que John pouvait ressentir à sa mort ? John n'allait quand même pas ... ? Il ne pouvait pas...

"Je suis désolé, Sherlock." Entendit il John dire d'une voix très douce. " Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le croyait. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien ! Alors comme tu ne veux pas revenir, alors c'est moi qui vais te suivre. Comme je l'ai toujours fait."

A ces mot, John cola le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe. Ce fut le clic du chien que l'on armait qui sortit Sherlock de sa torpeur. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir. Il devait empêcher John de se suicider ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait courut aussi vite. Il réussit, par un miracle incroyable, à détourner le poignet de John juste une seconde avant que la balle ne quitte le chargeur. La balle allât se perdre dans les arbres mais Sherlock n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment était de serrer John bien vivant contre son corps.

Il avait commit une erreur. Une erreur qui aurait put être lourde de conséquences. John ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, Sherlock détestait l'idée de vivre loin de John. Bien sur il l'aurait fait, pour la sécurité de John. Mais maintenant qu'il était plus qu'évident que John n'arriverait pas à continuer seul, alors rien au monde ne ferait que Sherlock se sépare à nouveau de lui.

Bien sur, maintenant que John savait que Sherlock était vivant, l'idée de laisser John retourner à sa vie, avait traverser l'esprit du détective consultant. Mais il l'avait vite classer dans la rubrique des idées impossibles. Comment pourrait il se contenter de voir John seulement une ou deux fois par an, si ils avaient de la chance, et ne pas craquer à un moment ou un autre ? Non ! John allait venir avec lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il faudrait planifier le départ de John pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspicieux. Il allait aussi falloir prévenir Mycroft pour que lui et John puisse retrouver leurs vies quand tout serait fini. Mais tout cela pouvait attendre encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

John ne savait pas si il rêvait ou si il était bien éveillé. Mais si cela était un rêve, il ne voulait plus jamais s'éveiller. Il sentait Sherlock, bien vivant, contre lui. Il reconnaissait l'odeur unique du seul détective consultant. Il sentait ces bras qui le serraient si fort, comme si ils craignaient que John ne se volatilise si jamais ils lui laissaient un peu de place. Et John se sentait bien. Bien sur, très bientôt sa colère referait surface. Bientôt il dirait à Sherlock combien il avait souffert de croire son seul et unique ami mort. Mais pour l'instant il voulait juste s'assurer que Sherlock était bien là avec lui. Et pour la première fois depuis la chute de Sherlock, un vrai sourire vint éclairer son visage.

FIN.

Vous ne trouvez pas que Sherlock est beaucoup plus froid dans la saison 2 ? Voulez vous une suite à ce chapitre ou est il suffisant ? Je trouve cette petite fic bien comme elle est, mais j'ai encore une ou deux petite idées pour la continuer. Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus en tout cas. A très bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

voila une toute petite suite pour cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez.

La réaction de John

Sherlock avait plaqué la main sur son nez dégoulinant de sang, une courtoisie de son meilleur ami. Il avait eut raison de penser que John ne se contenterait pas de tomber dans les pommes quand il verrait Sherlock vivant. Mais, dieu tout puissant, John savait encore très bien donner des coup de poing dévastateurs !

Sherlock était assez malin pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse relancer la colère de John. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ajouter un œil au beurre noir à son nez cassé, merci bien. C'est pourquoi il se tenait immobile alors que John déversait toute sa colère et sa souffrance contre le détective consultant. Le pire étant que Sherlock était parfaitement conscient d'avoir mérité ces reproches.

John était furieux. Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et que Sherlock était bien vivant son poing était parti tout seul. John savait qu'il venait de casser le nez de son meilleur ami, mais il était bien trop en colère pour y prêter attention. Comment Sherlock avait il oser jouer de ses sentiments ? Pour qui le prenait il à la fin ?

John explosa ! Il laissa toute sa rancœur sortir en une virulente diatribe. De toute façon c'était ça ou bien alors ajouter aux blessures Sherlock. Et bien qu'il se sentit profondément trahis, il ne tenait pas à abréger la vie de son ami. Alors il criait, faisait de grands gestes et tout cela le soulageait grandement. Bientôt il pourrait s'expliquer avec Sherlock. Après il pourrait lui pardonner, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire comprendre à cet idiot à quel point il l'avait blessé.

Sherlock savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire ! Pourquoi devait il faire ses excuses ? Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait avait juste pour but de protéger John. Bien sur, tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme il l'avait prévu. Que John veuille se suicider n'était pas exactement prévu. Mais cela en devenait ridicule !

" Je suis...je suis désolé." Dit Sherlock totalement à contrecœur.

" Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?" Demanda John toujours en colère.

" je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler de mon plan."

" Et c'est tout ? Tu t'excuse juste pour cela ?"

" Pour quoi d'autre voudrais tu que je m'excuse?" Demanda Sherlock tout à fait perplexe.

" Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré ! Cela ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que je pourrais souffrir de ta "mort" ? Comment as tu oser me faire cela ?"

" Je..."

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock se retrouva à court de mots. Mentalement il savait ce qu'il devait dire, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il savait qu'il pourrait expliquer son raisonnement à John, mais curieusement toutes ces raisons qui, jusqu'ici, lui avait parus des plus logiques, lui semblaient très minces face au visage ravagé de John.

" Quoi que tu ai décidé de faire, je viens avec toi." Déclara John en coupant court aux réflexions de Sherlock.

" Mais..enfin." Réussi à dire Sherlock.

Cette manie de ne pas réussir à finir ses phrases commençait à devenir des plus agaçante.

" C'est inutile ! Je refuse de t'écouter plus longtemps ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais venir avec toi. De toute façon si tu refuse, ton secret n'en sera plus un. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré que je ferais savoir ton plan si tu ose encore me laisser de coté !En plus tu va avoir besoin de moi. Idiot comme tu l'es, tu n'y arrivera pas sans mon aide."

Sherlock avait envie de se fâcher, mais il savait que John avait raison. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui si il avait John à ses coté. Même lui en était conscient.

"D'accord." Capitula Sherlock.

Alors, enfin, John sourit. Et étrangement, Sherlock sentit comme un poids qui lui était enlevé des épaules. Bien sur John allait venir avec lui et il allait l'aider à détruire définitivement la toile que Moriarty avait si habilement montée. A eux deux rien ne pourrait leur résister. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour ils rentreraient en Angleterre. Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Ils allaient voyager et Sherlock ne serait plus jamais tout seul.

FIN.


End file.
